Just For Tonight
by ListlessLullaby
Summary: “You are Scum, Malfoy” Ginny muttered through clenched teeth. “Oh thank you, Weasley. I feel like I should bow of something.” Draco smirked. R
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this fanfiction was inspired by the song 'Tonight' by the Jonas Brothers. Draco and Ginny may be a tad OOC. I also would like to call for some help. This could be made into a chaptered story, but i am not sure whether to continue. So i would like to ask all you awesome readers to tell me what you think. Should i make this story chaptered, or should i just leave it as a oneshot? Okay, now read on.**

**'Just For Tonight'**

Ginerva Weasley ran quickly and quietly toward the astronomy tower, praying to anything holy that she didn't get caught. After all, running around grounds well after curfew seemed to be very visible in the school rules book, as Hermione had showed her. Add to the fact that she could get some grouch like Finch or Snape to catch her, and she would be spending her time in detentions, which would lead to some disastrous consequential action.

So, it would be reasonable for Ginny to presume that running as fast as she could, as well as being as quite as possible, would guarantee no run-ins with anyone. Well, that's what she thought anyway.

Her presumption was forcefully cancelled when she ran straight into the arms of one Draco Malfoy. Normally, Ginny would have been looking straight ahead as to watch for anyone, but tonight Ginny had brought along Luna Lovegood's very fragile birthday present, and was watching it closely so it would not drop and smash.

This run-in would have been tragic for Ginny, and the small fragile gift, if the said blonde, brooding prince had not grabbed her by the shoulders to steady her. However, this course of action would also seem to end in tragedy.

"Well, if it isn't the littlest Weasley. What are you doing up so late? Little kiddly-winks like yourself shouldn't be up so late." Malfoy drawled, smirking away. Ginny glared at the good looking boy in front of her.

"Shut it, Malfoy" Ginny growled out, ripping herself out of his hold and checking on the gift. Ginny then attempted to move around the Slytherin, but was rewarded by being pulled back by an amused Draco.

"Oh no you don't, Red," Malfoy said, pulling Ginny back in front of him, "It's well past curfew and as a prefect I have the right to deduct points."

Malfoy seemed to be enjoying the fact that he could now deduct points from those 'Poor, lowly, red-headed, muggle-loving' Weasleys and their friends, Ginny thought. Ginny scowled at the boy and then tossed her head, annoyed at his power against her.

"Fine," Ginny managed through clenched teeth, "Go ahead and deduct points. Hell, even add a few detentions. But while you are figuring out how many I deserve, I'm going to go do what I was going to do before I was very rudely interrupted."

"Oh," Draco smirked again, obviously having fun torturing the girl in front of him, "But where is the fun in that. No, I think that it would be nicer if we went to visit one of our_ brilliant_ staff and see what happens. And I think that it would be nicer if we went before your precious needs are taken care of."

Draco's self-congratulatory smile was pissing off Ginny. Her anger towards the ferret boy seemed to be mounting, and Ginny was at a loss as to what to do. She could slap him, scream at him, or give him her most horrible hex. Somehow, though, Ginny thought that either of those would bring a scream out of one of them (her only being once out of the three times) and would not help her predicament in the least.

"You are Scum, Malfoy" Ginny muttered through clenched teeth and slitted eyes. Oh how she hated him.

"Oh thank you, Weasley. I feel like I should bow of something." Draco smirked, while Ginny seemed to be shaking in anger. But, as a brilliant plan leapt into Ginny's mind, she began to smile brightly. Draco, surprised at such a change in mood, stepped back one.

Walking up to Draco so that she was chest to chest, or as close to, Ginny brought her arms up around his head. Draco, too confused to speak or move, stood silently as Ginny executed her plan.

Bringing his head down to her own, she initiated her brilliant 'snog-the-prat-senseless-and-escape' plan. After quite a few steamy minutes between the pair, Ginny quickly broke off and continued on her run toward the astronomy tower, leaving Draco with a parting of, "Bye, Draco". Draco was also left to wonder what the bloody hell had just happened.

Ginny, after accomplishing her mission to ready her owl to give Luna her gift the following morning (or this morning, as the sun had risen while she had been held up with Prince of the Prats), ran back to her dormitory, all the while trying to rid the thoughts of the kiss.

Because, if Draco Malfoy and Ginerva Weasley were truthful, they had both enjoyed that kiss. Possibly just a _tad _more than they should have.

**So what do you think?**

**Thankyou for reading :D**

**Love Love ~CheckYesNoMaybe**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey everyone. Sorry i haven't updated in so long. The stupid internet wouldn't work properly so i haven't had a chance to get on. I have decided to continue this story into a chaptered one (duh). However, I have decided to write only parts of their relationship. I hope I haven't disappointed anyone by this choice, and I hope you enjoy the next few chapters. Slightly short. Inspired by the song 'Burning Up' by the Jonas Brothers. And before you ask, yes, each chapter has been inspired by a Jonas Brothers song. **

**Chapter 2 :**

Draco Malfoy sat at the Slytherin table, chewing absently at some piece of breakfast that he had previously attacked and placed into his mouth. It had been almost a week, but he still couldn't get his mind off of the kiss that he had shared with one Ginerva Weasley.

In this case, he would have normally shrugged it off as an easy escape, but since she could have left much sooner and had no reason to use that particular method, he believed it was more than just some tactic of getting away from his gorgeous self.

And so he spent almost every waking hour observing everything that the youngest Weasley did. He could tell you every little quirk she had, at this point. She would bit her lip sometimes to stop from laughing, and when she did laugh, her right eyebrow raised higher than her left. She would always cock her head to the left when she was curious and her hair was slowly turning a richer red, one unlike the Weasley red that the boys inherited.

He would catch her eyes sometimes and she would smile confidently, like she knew exactly everything about him. It was amusing watching her when she was like that. He knew that she didn't know exactly who he was, but he liked pretending that in those little moments, she did. And he liked it.

But then there were moments when she would do something unexpected, and he would bed observing it very closely, making sure he captured every little bit. She kept him on his toes, senses sharp so that he could capture everything that was Ginny-related.

He knew he was slipping. Slowly, Ginerva had become everything to him, even though they had never talked outside trading insults. But he tried sometimes, when his will was strong. He tried to not look at her, or listen for her. But in the end he would turn when she laughed, or when someone mentioned how beautiful she looked today.

And soon he wasn't just slipping, he was falling. Faster and faster. He wanted to rip off Potter's head when he touched her, hugged her, and whenever some boy had the nerve to ask her out, he would be the one growl and promising to 'rip them a new one.'

Her staring became more constant after awhile. When their eyes would lock in the Great Hall, she would stare him down, an unspoken bond forming. She had felt the same way.

And it made him feel happy. For a tough Malfoy (and Slytherin to boot) who did not show emotions as a rule, was the happiest he'd been in almost forever.

**Ta~Da**

**~CheckYesNoMaybe**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, another one up. This one is inspired by the song 'BB Good' by the Jonas Brothers. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 3 :**

They ended up watching a horror movie. Yes, horror. Now, Ginerva Weasley had been through a lot of scary things, but watching gory horror movies still gave her the creeps. And yes, she still hid like a small little girl hiding from the muggle boogieman.

So as the movie began to get more detailed, Ginny would shrink further and further into Draco. It was also a typical thing for Ginny to scream at the scariest parts of the movie, which Draco would find very amusing.

Not over quick enough, Ginny struck a conversation with Draco over the bloody screams.

"What time is it? We have to be at the Burrow at six o'clock, remember" Ginny said, praying to anyone listening that it would be time to get ready. However, who ever had answered obviously liked to cause more pain.

"Relax, we don't need to be there for another three hours" Draco said, laughing at her disappointed face.

--

"Promise me that you'll be good" Ginny said, turning at the door of the Burrow to face Draco.

"I promise I'll be good, but only if you promise to be good too" Draco said, laughing at the promise.

"Fine. I promise to be good too" Ginny said, rolling her eyes at Draco, who then rang the doorbell.

Opening the door, a very flustered Molly Weasley ushered them in, babbling half a mile an hour about the food and preparations like it was Christmas. But I suppose that when you have one Narcissa Malfoy coming to dine, one must make some fuss about it.

When dinner finally came around, Narcissa was being entertained by Arthur (who was showing his fabulous new muggle discoveries), Fred and George were attempting to prank Draco (Molly had sworn them not to, though), Draco and Ginny were discussing something in the Daily Prophet, while the others were outside doing one thing or the other.

When everyone came together at the table, no one could truly hear down the other side of the table, unless Molly shushed them all down (which was often), but the conversation would then end up moving into a million different directions, leading to the split conversations. This, it seemed, fascinated Draco Malfoy very much, as he had grown up in a household where there were no such conversations at the dining table.

Smirking at a new thought, Draco asked Ginny to accompany him outside and, upon excusing themselves from the table, began the trek outside.

When finally outside and away from the loud chatter, Draco turned to face Ginny.

"You know," Draco started, "I think you and I could make a great couple. So, Ginerva Weasley, will you be my girlfriend?"

Ginny Weasley stared shocked at him. It seemed like they had been a couple for ages, but now he was finally asking her.

"Of course" Ginny smiled, leaning her head meet his, and giving him a kiss.

**Hope you liked it.**

**~CYNM**


	4. Chapter 4

**Last Chapter. Inspired by 'Got me going crazy' by the Jonas Brothers. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 4 (or Epilogue) :**

"Hey there, pretty lady" Draco Malfoy said, wrapping his arms around his wife's waist and burying his head in her beautiful red hair.

"You shouldn't say that. Your little girl might get upset" Ginny smiled, pointing toward their little red-headed child laying peacefully in her little cot.

"I'm sure she won't mind. Can I help with anything?" Draco Malfoy said, kissing her neck softly. Ginny turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"No," Ginny said quietly, leaning her head against his chest, "I've been thinking about you."

Draco smiled. That's definitely something he wanted to hear.

"Really? What exactly about me?" Draco inquired, trying to dig deeper into her thoughts. He wondered if this time it would actually work. She was still such a mystery to him, even if he had been studying her for years.

"Yes, and not telling. You'll have to work it out yourself" Ginny said, laughing quietly.

"You've got me going crazy," Draco sighed, then inhaling her sweet scent, "Are you going to make me beg?"

"No," Ginny smirked, something she had learnt from Draco, before continuing, "I was just thinking about how it used to be, back in Hogwarts."

Draco began to think about it too. He had been so lonely back then, before he had begun to love Ginny. Draco smiled, happy how things had worked out.

"Yes? Before or after you loved me?" Draco smiled, happy to say with confidence that Ginerva Weasley, now Malfoy, loves him. Just like himself, she was head over heels in love.

"Oh, after, of course," Ginny laughed, kissing his lips before adding, "Those were the only good days."

"And they will keep on continuing" Draco replied happily.

"Forever" Ginerva Malfoy agreed.

**And that, my dear readers, is where we have to leave them. Not 'Happily Ever After', but continuing their ever after.**

**Okay, I had to add the last 'Ginerva Malfoy' thing because I didn't really get the chance to, and I really wanted to. So sorry it's so short.**

**Hope you liked it.**

**See you 'round ~CYNM**


End file.
